Blog użytkownika:Azura 2001/Różne historie życia...
Ten blog zawiera różne, nie powiązane ze sobą historie, bez jakich kolwiek kontynułacji. Zespół ? Czemu nie *terażniejszość *Jest Czkastrid, ale w innym sensie, a razem Czkawka i Astrid, bedą póżniej ;) *najpierw mają 15, póżniej 20 lat *Chodzą do 3 klasy gimnazjum *Sorry za orto, jestem dyslektykiem Hejka jestem Astrid, wszyscy mówią mi As. Jestem nawet ładną ( tak twierdzi cała szkoła, ale ja nie ) szczupłą, niebieskooką blondynką. Właśnie skończyliśmy zajęcia. Czekam na moją paczkę przed szkolą. Mamy Czerwiec, jeszcze pare tygodni i nareszcię wakacje. Nie mogę się już doczekać. O właśnie idą. A nie mówiłam wam. W skład mojej paczki wchodzą : - Czkawka, przystojny, wysoki, brunet o zielonych oczach...Tak te oczy...Ok nie ukrywam, podoba mi się od szóstej klasy podstawówki, jak na razie to mój najlepszy przyjaciel, a szkoda. - Sączysmark, niski, mięśniak o czarnych włosach i niebieskich oczach. Czemu ja się z nim zadaje ? No tak to kuzyn Czkawki. Jest mega obleśny. - Mieczyk, bliżniak Szpadki, tak samo jak ona : długie włosy, niebieskie oczy i jeszcze bardziej głupszy niż ona. - Śledzik, jest nawet spoko, otyły blądyn, zielone oczy, troche strachliwy ale poza mną i Czkawką normalny. - Cześć, to co idziemy do mnie ? - zapytałam, bo oczymś wam jeszcze nie powiedziałam, otuż w moim garażu gramy, no ja i Czkawka na gitarze i śpiewamy, Śledzik jest perkusistą, Mieczyk i Szpadka - gitary, Sączysmark - klawiatura. To jest masz taki prywatny zespł że tak ujmę, nikt poza nami i rodzicami niewie że gramy, chociaż moja mama często nam doradzała żebyśmy zgłosili się do jakiegoś konkursu lub kapeli szkolnej. - Jasne. Słuchajcie na polskim i wychowawczej napisałam kawałek, co wy na to ? - No tak, nie ma to jak myśleć na lekcjach o niebieskich migdałach i póżniej szybko pod koniec lekcji spisać wszystko z zeszytu Czkawki. Tak siedzimy razem. - Spok, mi pasuje. Wypróbujemy go dziś. - Powiedział Czkawka i się uśmiechnoł. - Znowu ? Myślałem że bedziemy tylko w weekend'y grać, a tu codziennie, no błagam ile można ? - A co nie podoba się coś Mieczyk ? Jak chcesz możesz odejść, nikt cię nie zmuszał do grania - Tak Czkawka to ma gadane, heh a i jeszcze jedno, to on założył nasz zespół, a nazywa się Czkastrid. Dlaczego tak ? Bo ja i on jako jedyni śpiewamy. Taka zlepka naszych imion. A Mieczyk ucichł. - Wiesz, słonko mi pasuje, twoje kawałki są świetne, ale jeszcze świetniejszą to ty masz figure - Nie no zaraz oberwie. - Smark, chcesz oberwać jeszcze mocniej niż wczoraj gitarą ? - jestem nie żle wnerwiona. - uuuuu znowu zjeżdżasz na nie bezpieczne tory Smarkuś uuuuu - Za chwilę i oni oberwą - Bliżniaki, też chcecie podzielić jego wczorajszy los ? Bo zdaje mi się że tak. - I w tej jakże miłej dyskusji doszliśmy pod mój dom. CDN wieczorem dziś :p bo musze iśc do sklepu ;) I jak ? może być ? Weszłam do domu i wziełam klucz do garażu. Reszta już tam czekała. Jestem ciekawa jak mi ten kawałek wyjdzie. Wyszłam i otwożyłam garaż. Są tam nasze sprzęty, kanapa i pare półek. - Ok, to co, wyprubujemy twoją solówkę ? - zapytał mnie Czkawka i już bawił się gitarą. - Jasne ! Zobaczcie nuty - Podałam in kartkę z piosenką i zaraz do mnie wróciła. - Ok, dajesz As ! - Czkawka zaczoł grać, tak samo jak paczka, a ja śpiewać. - I always needed time on my own I never thought I'd need you there when I cry And the days feel like years when I'm alone And the bed where you lay is made up on your side When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone All the words I need to hear To always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you I've never felt this way before Everything that I do reminds me of you And the clothes you left, they lie on my floor And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do When you walk away I count the steps that you take Do you see how much I need you right now? When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone All the words I need to hear To always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you We were made for each other Out here forever I know we were Yeah, yeah And all I ever wanted was for you to know Everything I do I give my heart and soul I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah When you're gone The pieces of my heart are missing you When you're gone The face I came to know is missing too When you're gone All the words I need to hear Will always get me through the day And make it okay I miss you To je ta nuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0G3_kG5FFfQ ''' - Super ! Nawet wyszło - Uśmiechnełam się do Czkawki a on do mnie. Prawie się rozpłynełam. - Nowy kawałek co ? - Moja mama ? Kiedy ona tu weszła ?. - Tak, własnie skonczony . - Chodzcie do domu, napijecie się czegoś. - No nawet troche chce mi się pić. - Ok, niech będzie. - A i zrobilam ciasto. - Jezu...Wszystkim oczy zalśniły i pobiegli do domu. Wiem mama robi bardzo dobre ciasto, ale żeby aż tak ? O Szpadka została. - As, powiedz mu. - Z kąd ona to wie ? - Ale to nie takie proste. - Ja i Czkawka razem, jak on uwarza mnie tylko za przyjaciółkę. Oj powiedziałam to na głos. - As, kochana, widze jak on na ciebie się patrzy. Pogadaj z nim. - Szpadka - westchnełam - Sama wiesz, to jest najprzystojniejszy facet w szkole, może mieć każdą. Więc dlaczego miał by wybrać akurat mnie ? - Taka prawda, co zrobić ? Ach te uczucia. - Ty chyba czegoś nie rozumiesz ? Podobasz się mu, dlatego. - Miałam już coś odpowiedzieć, ale przerwała nam mama. - Dziewczyny ! Chodzcie, bo chłopacy całe ciasto zjedzą - No dobra to ciasto jest boskie !, heh krzycze w myślach. - Już idziemy. - odpowiedziałam mamie. Szpadka popatrzyła mi w oczy i położyła ręke na ramieniu. Nic nie powiedziała. Po chwili poszłyśmy do domu. Może żeczywiście powinnam z nim pogadać ? Ale się boje. '''CDN wieczorem ;) Od tamtego dnia mineło 5 lat. Teraz właśnie jedziemy na koncert w Gdańsku. Zostaliśmy sławni, jeżdżimy w trasy koncertowe po całej Polsce. A zaczelo się od koncertu, który zagraliśmy na zakończenie roku szkolnego. Póżniej wrzuciliśmy ten występ na YouTube. I tak się zaczeło. Aktułalnie mamy po 20 lat. Zmęczyła mnie ta ciągła jazda. Ile można ? To już trwa pare godzin. Położyłam głowe na ramieniu Czkawki i zasnełam. - As, As kotek, wstawaj jesteśmy, chyba nie chcesz przegapić własnego koncertu co ? - Obudził mnie no trudno, trzeba wstać. heh narzekam na wlasny występ. - No jasne kochanie - Zaczeliśmy się całować, ta chwila moglaby trwać w nieskończoność. A zapomniałam powiedzieć, otuż ja i Czkawka jesteśmy parą od 4 lat, a zaczeło się w Liceum, ale to już inna historia. - Hej ! Kochasie, zapierniczać mi na scene, bo zaraz zaczniemy grać bez was, a nie się obciskujecie, w nocy dokonczycie. - Przerwał nam Mieczyk. A po tym co powiedział wybuchliśmy śmiechem i ruszyliśmy na scenę. Slychać było jak, tłumy naszych fanów krzyczą "Czkastrid, Czkastrid" i tak dalej. Zaczeliśmy śpiewać w duecie, naszą piosenke "Teraz ty" a slowa brzmiały tak: Ta nuta https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kOaBxuwH85A ''' A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień A teraz Ty. 1.Dziś... to zwykle szkoda dnia, A chyba lepiej brzmi niż żal straconych lat. Teraz wiesz Wiem, że grawitacja jest do pokonania, Gdy przestaniesz się już bać. Stawaj do walki z oddziałami smutnych dni Co w milczeniu maszerują kalendarzem Twoim w dal. A wierzyć zacznij i z tą wiarą wróć do gry Twoje wielkie zmiany są możliwe, wciśnij tylko start. Ref: A teraz Ty rzucasz karty na stół Świat należy do Ciebie tylko teraz i tu. A może ja też przestanę się bać Wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, chwytaj szansę i walcz, jeszcze raz. A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień A teraz Ty. 2. To Twój dzień, to wielki dzień Wszystko teraz pójdzie, ułoży się. Celem na horyzoncie Ty, tylko strzel Łap za ster, walcz, ok? odwagę miej. Być bohaterem i zdobywaj teren Dobrym charakterem, to nie aż tak wiele. Możesz być szefem szefów dziś, kim chcesz możesz być To Twoja kolej, teraz Ty. Stawaj do walki z oddziałami smutnych dni Co w milczeniu maszerują kalendarzem Twoim w dal. A wierzyć zacznij i z tą wiarą wróć do gry Twoje wielkie zmiany są możliwe, wciśnij tylko start. Ref: A teraz Ty rzucasz karty na stół Świat należy do Ciebie tylko teraz i tu. A może ja też przestanę się bać Wszystko będzie łatwiejsze, chwytaj szansę i walcz, jeszcze raz. Teraz Ty A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień. A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień. A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień. A teraz Ty, to Twój dzień. Jeszcze zagraliśmy pare utworów, potem rozdawanie autografów. Jak skonczyliśmy, to z całą kapelą udaliśmy się do hotelu. Tam z moim chłopakiem przeżyłam cudowną noc. Ach jakby tak zastanowić się nad moim życiem to jest calkiem ciekawe. Ze zwykłych ludz, co grali w garażu wyrosliśmy na gwiazdy. Kasy nam nie brak. Właśnie leże w łużku, obok mnie śpi jeszcze mój ukochany. Jest jeden minus, a mianowicie, to że naszych rodziców widujemy raz na pare miesięcy. A jednak się ciesze że wybrałam takie życie, bo z tylu szans wybrałam właśnie tą i nie żaluje. '''Jutro napisze następne opko na tym blogu :) Zawieszam !!!!!!!! I ogłaszam że nie będe już pisała opek !!!!! Jak ktoś chce dokończyć ( w co wątpię ) to nie zrobi to na swoim blogu. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania